Cuando dos Estrellas se encuentran
by Minekzita
Summary: Sunny no quiere que Chad le trate como las demás chicas y Chad está deprimido porqué Sunny le habla de mala manera durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tawni. Pero después los dos reconoce su error. ¿Llegaran a amarse de verdad? Chaddy.


¡Hola!

**Disclaimer**: La serie no es mia ni los personajes, sino Chad y Sunny serían novios desde el primer capítulo. (xD)

**Notas**: Narrador 1º persona: Chad. Sunny x Chad. Espero que no me quede muy OoC. Tengo el siguiente capítulo más o menos pensado, asi que si alguien tiene alguna idea, puede comentarmela sin problema alguno, no muerdo! xD Además, es mi primer fanfic de esta serie, no me maten!

Disfruten 33

**Capítulo 1: Before The Night**

Yo soy una superestrella de televisión. Yo, Chad Dylan Cooper, no puedo ser rechazado por nadie, ni siquiera Miley Cyrus, me decía. Pero esa noche, fue la peor. Ser rechazado por Sunny Monroe, una novata en la carrerra de actriz, era algo que no estaba dentro de mi lista.

Aún recuerdo perfectamente lo ocurrido:

''Tawni había decidido celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños con todos los actores de So Random! y Mackenzie Falls para demostrar que era simpática y amable. La fiesta se celebró a fuera, en un sitio alejado de Hollywood dónde ningún papparatzzi podría encontrarlos, aunque Tawni se quejaba pórque ella le hubiera encantado salir por la televisión y que el público viera su ''party''. Pero Marshall le calmó diciendo que eso repercutiría en el programa si vieran que So Random! y Mackenzie Falls se llevaban bien, tendrían más competencia entre ambos. Tawni se tranquilizó y aceptó la idea, aunque después prometió dar una segunda fiesta en ''Super Sweet Sixteen'' de MTV.

Todo el ambiente era agradable; luces, música, comida, chicas...un momento, ¿dónde estaba Sunny? Recorrí con la mirada la cantidad de gente que había en la pista y allí la encontré: con su tan tranquila y linda sonrisa de siempre, brillando aún más con la luz de la luna, vestía un corto vestido rojo con un cinturón negro a juego con los zapatos, y su sedosa y brillante cabellera suelta. Estaba hablando con Nico, Grady y Zora, parecía que se divertía porque a menudo soltaba risas seguidas de sus bromas que hacían gracia a sus acompañantes.

Por un momento giró la cara y me encontró observandola, yo, muy avergonzado, giré la cabeza para otro lado haciendo como si estuviera mirando las estrellas, aunque ninguna se comparaba conmigo. Sentí sus pasos venir hacia mi y la miré. Tenía una divertida sonrisa en la cara y yo sonreí disimuladamente.

-Actuar no se te da bien fuera del plató.-me dijo con su voz divertida. Yo sonreí.

-Pues a ti sí, sigues siendo tan payasa aquí como en el plató.-me esperé algún que otro comentario grosero seguido de un insulto, pero esta vez no fue así. Ella aprobó lo que dije y siguió sonriendo.

-Lo que tu digas.-desvió la mirada a algún punto del suelo. Iba a disculparme cuando sus ojos chocaron con los míos y me hicieron sonrojar.-¿Y que hace la gran estrella marginada en un punto alejado del resto de las estrellas?.-lo sabía, no podía durar tanto.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?.-le guiñé un ojo y ella aceptó cogiendome del brazo.

Paseamos por un bosque cogidos de la mano. A veces le lanzaba una mirada, la luz de la luna reflectaba en su preciosa cara y le hacía más hermosa aún. Cuando yo me giraba notaba su mirada clavarse en mi y me sonrojaba. Ella hacía bromas y contaba chistes para aligerar la atmósfera, yo, por mi parte, sólo asentía y le seguía la corriente cuando en realidad lo que me gustaba era ver su sonrisa.

-Sunny...-me paré y le cogí la mano, puse mi mejor cara de enamorado y noté un cierto color carmín aparecer en sus mejillas. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y pude sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente.-Quiero que sepas que nada ni nadie nos va a separar, siempre estaremos unidos por un lazo invisible. A mi lado puedes estar segura, yo siempre te protegeré, yo siempre...te que...

-Otro de tus capítulos de Mackenzie Falls,¿verdad?-me interrumpió. Vaya, se había dado cuenta.

-A si que ves mi exitosa serie, ¿no? Ya lo sabía, a ti te va más lo dramático.-sonreí de forma exitosa, y ella puso cara de enfado. -Era una broma, no te enfades.-reí disimuladamente.

-Has caído en la trampa, Chad Dylan Cooper.-se fue riendo, yo me quedé sorpendido en mi sitio y tras procesar lo ocurrido la seguí, feliz. La cogí poniendo mis brazos en su cintura y la gire hacia mi, ella se sonrojó y me sonrió de forma dulce.

-Eres buena, tramposa.-cerré los ojos poco a poco y acercé mi boca hacia la suya y pude sentir su aliento chocar contra mis labios. De repente ella se separó bruscamente y cuando abrí los ojos la vi frente mío, con una mueca de digusto y sus ojos llenos de ira.

-¿¡Te crees que puedes jugar con los sentimientos de los demás como si fueran tus jugetes?-me preguntó casi chillando. Yo, sorprendido, no entendía nada; hace un rato estaba riendo y charlando conmigo y ahora volvía a tratarme como su mayor enemigo.

-Sí...digo, no, no. ¿Qué te pasa?-le dije acercándome mientras que ella retrocedía a cada paso que yo daba.-Hace un rato estabas tranquila.

-Pfft, porfavor Chad, no me hagas reír.-colocó una sonrisa sarcástica.-No voy a caer en tus brazos como cualquier otra chica, escúchame; no soy como otras chicas. No me juzgues.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero...¿me creérias si te dijera que me enamoré de ti?-le pregunté seriamente dejándola sorprendida con los ojos como platos y su boca a punto de caer al suelo. Me reí. Pensé: ''Yo, el superestrella Chad, enamorado de una actriz novata de So Random!, una chica normal y corriente''. Pero era así, me repetía, me enamoré de Sunny Monroe.-Quiero que salgas conmigo.

-No.-me respondió secamente dejándome más sorpendido aún. Vale, ya me podía imaginar el título de una revista: ''¿¡Chad Dylan Cooper rechazado por Sunny Monroe?''. Ella se giró y fue corriendo directamente por la dirección contraria por donde habíamos paró y me dijo.-Así acaban las estrellas como tú.-y procedió a correr, dejándome en un estado de shock.''

Ahora, estaba tomando una siesta en mi set de Mackenzie Falls. No había nadie, así que aproveché para descansar y pensar en lo ocurrido. De repente alguien tocó a la puerta, y me levanté enseguida para abrirla. Era Sunny, me miró avergonzada y yo hice lado para que pasara.

-Hola.-me saludó con una voz apagada. Se sentó en el sofá en el que yo estaba recostado. Esperó a que yo le preguntara el porqué de su visita. No lo hice. Me senté a su lado y coloqué mi mirada en un punto del suelo.-¿No me preguntaras porqué he venido?

-Tendrás tus razones.-le dije para después mirarla seriamente.

-Oye, ¡¿porqué estás tan borde? Vine para hacerte compañía y...-se interrumpió a si misma y supongo que recordó lo pasado la noche anterior.-Lo siento. No quería comportarme de ese modo, pero me puse nerviosa al pensar que me tratabas como cualquier otra chica.

-Tú...eres diferente a cualquier otra. Tú eres especial, Sunny. No podría tratarte como otra, y es verdad...de verdad te quiero, y mucho.-nuestras miradas se clavaron y nos sonrojamos. Empezamos a acercarnos y noté su aliento delicioso que me ayudaba a seguir queriendo besarla. Pero no queria que nuestro primer beso fuera así, lo queria en un lugar tranquilo y romántico.-Ejem, es decir, te quiero como cualquier otra mascota mía; mi gato, mi perro, mi...-fui interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta cerrandose.-¡Sunny! ¡Lo siento, era...!

Abrió la puerta y se acercó a mi con un sonrojo y una divertida sonrisa en sus labios. Posó sus labios en mi mejilla y me susurró en el oído:

-Yo también se actuar.

································································

¿Qué digo? Continuará...xD

Nunca imaginé que escribiría algo respecto a esta serie, es decir, yo soy más de manga, anime, yaoi, Hetalia, y...no sigo x)

Empecé a viciarme a SEE desde que vi la pareja Channy, me gustó mucho, tiene mucha química y decidí escibir algo diferente de lo que acostumbro escribir. ¡Esta serie y esta pareja necesita mucho amor!

-Me inspiré en este fic escuchando la canción ''Underground'' de la BSO de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas''.Porfavor, no sean crueles, es primer fanfic de esta serie. Acepto cualquier amenaza, tomates, quejas, (fotos de Chad), y alguna sugeriencia para el siguiente capi que será mejor que este.

¡Reviews! 3


End file.
